777claras_random_stuff_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Fae Falls
Note: You might have came here to this page by another page on this Wiki called "...F...e...a...l...". That was edited back in December 2018, before North Fae Falls was actually made as a town on Animal Crossing New Leaf. That was a "teaser" for the town being created. Fae Falls (Stylized as "FaeFalls", due to character limits,) is a Town made on one of Clara's copies of the Nintendo 3DS game known as Animal Crossing: New Leaf. The town was made by her on March 18th, 2019. The town has "Fairy Tale-like and Water" settings, as common "themes" of the town, plus, to homage it's name. While the town of Fae Falls has a unique and very creative name, there is another Fae Falls town made on another Animal Crossing Game somewhere, with a girl named "Jo" as the mayor, according to Luna, at the Dream Suite. That town is known as "South Fae Falls", because Clara thinks that this "Jo" girl is from the United States. Because of this, Clara declared that the official name for her town would be "North Fae Falls". However, Clara still likes to just call her town "Fae Falls", just for fun. Plus, not many people knows that there is another Fae Falls, yet. And on March 25th, 2019, North Fae Falls became a Perfect Town! However, it is currently unknown if South Fae Falls is a "Perfect Town" yet either, but Clara doesn't think that it's a perfect town yet, mostly due to the lack of flowers in some places of the town (and some other stuff). However, she thinks that it's "Almost" perfect. North Fae Falls is also close to it's neighbouring towns of Amituni and Paternia. Characters and Villagers living in Fae Falls: Human Characters: Clara (The Mayor of the Town) Rainbow the Fairy: (A Human Character in the town who is also secretly a Fairy, and the second Human to move to Fae Falls. She used to be nice and kind, until Mayor Clara accidentally sent her a mean letter, due to Clara originally writing a nice letter at first to welcome Rainbow to Fae Falls, and then accidentally releasing it, making Clara rage. Since then, Rainbow turned herself into the evil Wobinar, a Floral Thief in-training, and an evil mastermind, as well as one of the most evil people living in Fae Falls, with her ultimate goal: to make Clara her evil, and eternal slave. However, she soon realized what she was doing was wrong, and turned back to normal, forgetting everything bad that she has done, as Wobinar. Though she wanted to make Clara a slave, it has failed. She abandoned most of the rooms of her house however, minus the Living Room. It is also currently unknown if Rainbow/Wobinar has formerly lived in another town before moving to North Fae Falls, or not...) Cheyenne: (The third Human Character who moved to Fae Falls from a place called "Lake Sakura", and a huge DuckTales fan, just like Clara. Cheyenne mostly likes the reboot, however, compared to the original series, although she is a big fan of the 1987 Version of DuckTales as well, and has all of the original Episodes on DVD, because she has Volumes 1, 2, 3 and 4 (Which #4 is a Disney Movie Club Exclusive DVD.) Cheyenne is also a big Disney fan, but prefers to like DuckTales better then anything else Disney-Related. She also dislikes Quack Pack. She also has a Disney+ account, and she is grateful for shows like The Book of Pooh and Bonkers having all of their episodes on the site, in High Quality! Gootegoo: (As a former Humaby, and who's now a currently a human again (that formerly lived in Kareville before the mayor of the town, Kareem, demolished it), Gootegoo is the only male Human Character that lives in North Fae Falls. He was once hypnotized by the Youth Team back in Kareville/K-Nation, and he had lost most of his memories, but he has now broken out of that hypnosis, and is he is completely back-to-normal meaning that allo of his lost memories had returned. He moved to North Fae Falls after being at the Global Train Station for some time, after excaping from the then-abandoned and now-demolished town of Kareville/K-Nation. However, Gootegoo's past is still unknown by Clara, mostly because Clara hasn't seen Gootegoo for a while. He also still tries to help people out as much as he can, plant flowers for the town, picks up furniture he finds on the ground, and more!) Current Villagers: Rosie Penelope Chrissy Bluebear Merengue Diana Pompom Étoile Maple Gayle Former Villagers: Cece (She was forced to move out and be replaced by Gayle, due to herself being bad, and wanting to move out on her own.) Mythical Creatures Living in Fae Falls: The Waterfall Lady (A Mythical Creature and a Legendary Goddess, said to have created both North Fae Falls and South Fae Falls. However, she is not known at ALL to the people of South Fae Falls, and was said to have been forgotten there. She has been remembered a bit and discovered more in North Fae Falls, where she lives and resides in. She lives behind The Fabled Falls, an normally-unseen place by residents who lives in the town. The waterfall has a magic reflection on it, that prevents people going into the waterfall, minus the Waterfall lady herself, and her slaves. The Waterfall Lady has extreme hypnotic powers, and has been rumored to have hidden slaves behind the waterfall. They are called "Water Slaves", by researchers of North Fae Falls. She will only come out of the Waterfall if someone has "A Strong Belief in Fairies and A Passion for the Sea", and if they had lived in Fae Falls for at least a year, but she would usually automatically hypnotize powerful people, into becoming her eternal slave. She can also sing beautiful songs, that automatically brainwashes people into falling in love with her, or obeying her for all eternity. The Waterfall Lady's actual name is currently unknown, and she has only been seen once, and has only came out once. Clara has seen her once, being hypnotized to automatically love her, and to have a desire to obey her, but this has seemed to somehow gone away, due to Clara getting hypnotized by someone else. Clara doesn't remember seeing The Waterfall Lady, however. The only time The Waterfall Lady has came out of her Waterfall, minus the time that Clara supposedly saw her, however, was three days before Clara moved to Fae Falls, and became mayor of the town. She supposedly grabbed Mitzi, Rosie's younger sister who was visiting the town at the time, originally from a town named Petalia, who has since moved to other towns from then. Mitzi then appeared out of the Waterfall exactly 20 minutes later, wearing a outfit almost similar to The Waterfall Lady's, with soulless aqua eyes, as she tried to sing to make everyone hypnotized, making almost everyone who originally lived in Fae Falls, flee from the town. It is unknown what happened to her after that, but she probably went back in the Waterfall, to stay with her then-newfounded master... Faelynn: Although she doesn't live in North Fae Falls, see Faelynn for more details on her. Current Places in Fae Falls: Clara's Lovely Castle Wobinar/Rainbow's Apartment Building Cheyenne's Zen Castle + Windmill + North FaeFalls' Only Permanent Rock Gootegoo's Mansion CuteVillager Village Maple & Diana's Houses + Modern Police Station Fae Falls' Town Plaza Re-Tail The Roost Café Fae Falls' Main Street Fae Falls' FairyTale Town Hall Fae Falls' FairyTale Train Station + CAT Machine Flower Clock The Mysterious Boot Sculpture The Fabled Falls/The Fabled Waterfalls A Face Cut-Out Standee of "The Waterfall Lady" Fae Falls' Beach + The PWP Beach Area Fairy Island ...And Many More Stuff! House Themes: Human Characters that are currently living in the town, Usually has all of their House Rooms fitted after a certain "Theme". Everyone's houses are also 100% complete! Here are everyone's themes right now: Clara's House Themes: Main Room: The Lovely Room/Clara's Room Back Room: Toy Room/Fun Room Left Room: Sweets Room/Food Room/Clara's Kitchen Room Right Room: Clara's Underwater Room/Water Room/The Waterfall Lady-Themed Room Upstairs: Nintendo Room/Clara's Gaming Room Basement: Clara's Secret Golden Room Wobinar/Rainbow's House Themes: Main Room: Wobinar/Rainbow's Nature Room/Fairy Garden Room Back Room: Wobinar/Rainbow's "Eternal Clara Slave Jail" Room Upstairs: Wobinar/Rainbow's Strange Space Room Basement: Wobinar'/Rainbow's Evil Lair Room/Mad Scientist Lab Room/Hypnosis Room Right Room: Wobinar/Rainbow's "Slave Toy" Room Left Room: Wobinar/Rainbow's "Slave School" Room Cheyenne's House Themes: Main Room: Cheyenne's DT!AU Clara's Thunder Bay House Living Room Upstairs: Cheyenne's Scrooge McDuck Money Bin-Themed Room Basement: Cheyenne's Bedroom Left Room: 1987 McDuck Manor Dining Room (Based on the Movie too!) Right Room: Blue/Pink Princess/Pink Rococo Room of "The Two Sisters" 'Gootegoo's House Themes: '(His House is currently W.I.P.): Main Room: Gootegoo's Baby/Nursery Room Upstairs: Gootegoo's Bedroom Basement: Gootegoo's Baby Hypnosis Room Left Room: "Gooey's Bedroom/Gootegoo's Balloon Room Right Room: Amnesia Room "House Themes" Gallery: (Not all of the Images are here right now, for some reason) Cheyenne's DT!AU Clara's Thunder Bay House Living Room.JPG|Cheyenne's DT!AU Clara's Thunder Bay House Living Room Wobinar's Evil Lair Room + Mad Scientist Lab Room + Hypnosis Room.JPG|Wobinar's Evil Lair Room/Mad Scientist Lab Room/Hypnosis Room Wobinar's Strange Space Room.JPG|Wobinar's Strange Space Room Wobinar's Nature Room + Fairy Garden Room.JPG|Wobinar's Nature Room/Fairy Garden Room Clara's Secret Golden Room.JPG|Clara's Secret Golden Room Sweets Room + Food Room + Clara's Kitchen Room.JPG|Sweets Room/Food Room/Clara's Kitchen Room Nintendo Room + Clara's Gaming Room.JPG|Nintendo Room/Clara's Gaming Room Clara's Underwater Room + Water Room + The Waterfall Lady-Themed Room.JPG|Clara's Underwater Room/Water Room/The Waterfall Lady-Themed Room Clara's Toy Room + Fun Room.JPG|Clara's Toy Room/Fun Room The Lovely Room + Clara's Room.JPG|The Lovely Room/Clara's Room. On the Metal Flagpole, the design is North Fae Falls' Flag. Cheyenne's Scrooge McDuck Money Bin-Themed Room.JPG|Cheyenne's Scrooge McDuck Money Bin-Themed Room Cheyenne's Bedroom.JPG|Cheyenne's Bedroom Gootegoo's Bedroom.JPG|Gootegoo's Bedroom Gootegoo's Baby + Nursery Room.JPG|Gootegoo's Baby/Nursery Room Gootegoo's Baby Hypnosis Room.JPG|Gootegoo's Baby Hypnosis Room Wobinar's Eternal Clara Slave Jail Room.JPG|Wobinar's "Eternal Clara Slave Jail" Room Town Gallery: Coming Soon! Category:Towns